girls_x_battlefandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Mom told me to not eat good-looking mushrooms, and as such a lovely girl, not to even touch it!" "Mushroom is the best food ever in this world!" "As long as it's in my garden, I'll definitely harvest a bumper crop! I am the gardener after all!" "Several in yellow, half one in green, and one so colorful ... I am not stewing potions. They are just some deadly yummy food!" "One, two, three , four, five, five, five..." Interaction Quotes "Master's hand is so warm~" - Touch. "Ah~ Master! So many mushrooms are watching~" - Kiss. "Feels like mushroom?" - Massage. Intimacy Visit "One mushroom, two mushroom, three, three, three... Ah?" Grow Mushrooms "Grow mushroom~ Grow mushroom~" "You want to help? Just like me, water the mushroom~" "As long as watering everyday in time, mushroom will grow up~" "Then I can pick a lot of mushrooms~" "You did well~" Sunshine "Water more if there is a lot of sunshine~" "Then mushrooms will not thirst~" "Although sunshine will let me sweat when watering... I still like sunshine~" "Why do you like sunshine?" "Sure it is because only with enough sunshine will mushrooms grow faster~" Mushroom Garden "Master, I've sorted the color of all the mushrooms~" "This area is for red mushrooms~ Aren't they beautiful?" "Master, stand here~ You can see the entire field of colorful mushrooms~" "Master, I wish I can always see you in this mushroom garden..." Harvest "Master, look~ Mushrooms grow up~" "It is the harvest time again~" "All the plants in my field will have a good harvest! Because I'm really good at it~" "Ah~ Master, just kidding~" "There was time of bad harvest~ But I only tell master about this!" "If others know, I'll lose face~!" "I'm living with master, so I lose face is equal to master lose face~" "So, I'm the Yuri who really good at planting~!" Wish "Master~ My wish?" "My wish is living together with master just like now, it is my biggest wish~" "Master? What is master's wish?~" "Master's wish is same as mine? Really?" "I'm so happy~ Have not thought master's wish is same as mine~" "So, are we accomplished our wish now?" "Hope everyone can accomplish their wish~ Just like master and me~" Snow "Master~ Looking, it is snowing~" "They've covered the garden like a quilt~" "The snow is so thick, it must be a harvest season coming~" "Can't wait to see it~" "Master, next harvest season... Will master accompany with me?" "Then the next harvest season? The next next season?" "Great~ So we'll live together forever and ever~" Spring Blossoms (Engagement) "I'm so happy to see the snow melting~" "Master, look~ Grass of that area has grown out~" "Really~ It is the spring~" "We can grow mushroom when it begins warmer~" "I'll grow white mushrooms beside red mushrooms this time~" "Why you want to do this?" "Because the last I grew the white mushrooms beside green mushrooms, red mushrooms are not happy then! This time I'll grow white mushrooms besides red mushrooms~!" "Really hope master can accompany with me every spring in the future~" Special Gift "This is the mushroom I grew~ Send it to master~" Gifting "There is no need to buy such things in the future~ Mushroom is better~" - When disliking a gift. "Master~ I still think mushroom is better~" - When liking a gift. "Master~ I really like this gift~ Thank you~" - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |skinCard = 1}} Category:3 Stars Category:Intelligence Category:Rear Category:Perity